Franco Dellaglio
Franco Dellaglio 'is the titular and mostly main character of the Nintendo/Perr Software videogames series ''Franco Dellaglio . He is a strong boy who lives in the jungle with most of his family and friends. Background Story Franco first appeared in the 1991 AMIGA CD32 game Franco Dellaglio ''(only by name) , in wich game he must save an Golden Pot from a gian beaver that later becomes King Gnaughty, a recurring villain on the series. After that game, Franco appears with a new look, more bulky and detailed, on the 1994 SNES game ''Franco Dellaglio Village, on wich game, Franco has a new friend, his younger brother Santiago, and a new faimily consisting on his grandfather Joshua and new enemies consisting on a crew of evil robots led by King K. Bot. Later, in 1995 a sequel game named Franco Dellaglio Village 2: Santiago Villagra's Quest where launched, and, in that game Franco was kidnapped by King Cu-Cu, a new enemie on the series, on revenge of the defeat of K. Bot in the previous game, Santiago goes after him with a new character, his sister Martina, Goomy, best friend of Franco, who helps the player giving some vehicles to revisit some levels, and Money Richard the 2nd, a millonary friend of Franco who helps the player giving Franco and Coco Coins by beating some minigames. Franco appears at the end of the game, meeting with Santiago and celebrating their great work. And in 1996 a new game was released called Franco Dellaglio Village 3: Martina's Big Adventure!. In this game Franco and Santiago where kidnapped by King K. Bot one more time. Martina again goes after they with the company of a new character called Nicolas. Franco and Santiago appears near the end of the game, confused by where happen, but celebrating Martina and Nicolas's great work. On 1999, Franco was re-designed completely in 3-D in the game Franco Dellaglio 64. In that game, Franco and his family must save FD Island by being destroyed by King K. Bot. Franco, in this game, Franco got new moves that would normally used in the series, like punch, blast with his bazooka, and jump twice. In 2004, Franco was completely re-designed again for the game Franco Dellaglio DS. In this game they removed his strong arms and was given a similar appearance to the character Super Mario from the Nintendo series Super Mario Bros. ''This new appearance was mixed received from critics, but, in 2007 his old appearance back in the game ''FD: Treetop Climber, in this game Franco looks like his appearance from Franco Dellaglio Village games and they and he is given a new ability, climb through walls. In 2010 Franco where back in Franco Dellaglio Village Returns, a game that was well received, based on the original SNES trilogy. in ''Franco Dellaglio Village'' ]] Appearance In the AMIGA game, Franco's appearance was like a little man with white overoll and black hair. Later, in the SNES games, Franco's current appearance where defined, dressing a blue jacket whit a blue hood and blue pants and shoes, a round head with frown eyes and brown hair. In Franco Dellaglio Village 2 his appearance changes in the colors of his clothes, now his pants and shoes wher of a lighter blue color, as well as his hood. In Franco Dellaglio 64, his jacket had written the initial GAP, for the company that made the first AMIGA game, Gold Amyss Products. However, in 2005 in the Nintendo DS game Franco Dellaglio DS, Franco's appearance was radically changed, giving him a similar look to the character ''Super Mario, ''with a blue overoll with the initial "F". Games Franco appear in every game on the series, except Santiago Villagra Racing. * Franco Dellaglio (1991) * Franco Dellaglio Village * Franco Dellaglio Village 2: Santiago Villagra's Quest * Franco Dellaglio Village 3: Dante's Big Adventure * Franco Dellaglio 64 * Franco Dellaglio DS * FD: Treetop Climber * Franco Dellaglio DS 2: Curvis's Island * Franco Dellaglio Village Returns Friends and Family * Santiago Villagra * Jose Dellaglio * Dante Tizing * Goomy Dellaglio * Martina Dellaglio * Money Richard the 2nd * Longo Tizing * Curvis the Cat * Crank Dellaglio * Otis the Cow * Pip the Rat Enemies * King K. Bot * King Cu-Cu * The Roblim Crew * King Gnaughty * The Gnaughty Crew Trivia * The name Franco Dellaglio was based on the creator's name '''Juan F. Dell'aglio. * In the Amiga CD32 game he was known as Frank Dalaglio in the some Asian version of the game. * It's rumored that the actual Franco that appears in the AMIGA game is actually the current Jose Dellaglio, this was confirmed by Nintendo and Perr Software. * It maintains close relations with Otis the Cow from the Barnyard series, another series of game of Juan F. Dell'aglio. * Franco and Otis has appeared together in various Game & Watch Barnyard special games and ports. * In the original Japanese of ''Franco Dellaglio Village'', the voice actors for Franco and Santi were the same person, Mayumi Kashaba. * Franco's favourite food are the Watermelons. * The original design for Franco was a dark blue jacket with light shoes, as he appears in the first Franco Dellaglio Village. Category:Characters